dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Festus Kimura
Festus Kimura is one of the main male protagonists in DxD: Next Generation. He is a first year student at Kuoh Academy, and a Pawn in Magnolia Bael's Peerage. He is the great-grandson of Sona Sitri's Knight Bennia, grandson of Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld, and wielder of Renegade Antimatter. Appearance Festus is a 14 year-old on the far end of the age, but appears quite short and still young, which has earned him his nickname of 'shota'. He possess pale blonde almost white hair, and a pair of red eyes with slitted pupils. His most worn outfit is a black hooded puffer vest worn over white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of light blue sneakers. During the events of Volume 4, his left arm is cut off permanently, resulting in the replacement Magnolia acquired. Personality In normal words, Festus is a laid-back and easy going kid for his age who's shy around girls he finds cute or who are attracted to him, and argues immensely against his nickname of Shota. Though he was openly bisexual in middle school, by canon starting he is fully invested in girls. However, he does have a mask he wears over his normal traits. Due to the circumstances of his birth, his father barely acknowledges his existence which hurts him, but doesn't let anyone in on his pain. He also has large amounts of anger, which stem from the 'bad event' during middle school, and can be seen whenever Festus see's someone from his middle school years. This also seen to an extinct when someone he doesn't likes touches Ouroboros. This 'bad event' has also given him a phobia around older unknown adults. He is also seen as immensely respectful, calling Aiden senpai even though their first years. History Festus comes from the Kimura family, which has had the blood of Grim Reapers since his great-grandfather married his great-grandmother Bennia, a Grim Reaper/Human hybrid. And then his grandmother, Nandia Kimura had a child with Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld. Festus himself was born 11 years after the rampage of Trihexia, with his mother dying during his birth, causing his father to fall into a state of depression and mentally disown his son, causing Festus' uncle and Aunt to take over raising him, with occasional visits from his grandfather. During his middle school years in Osaka, Japan, Festus made friends with the 'popular' kids, who advised him from making friends with the 'nerdy' kids. But he did so anyway, causing the other kids to form a plan to humiliate him. As part of the plan, the kids made a guy go out with Festus, who at the time was bisexual. So during that whole school year, majority of the kids hurled insults, and literal objects at Festus for being a 'faggot', and other names. The guy who was put up to dating Festus, after a few months on the task, just couldn't hurt or do anything to a nice and loving kid like him. So, he revealed to Festus what the plan was, and Festus was able to utterly humiliate the kids who tried hurting him. A month later however, the kids had their payback, in full. They had knocked Festus out, bound and gagged him, and threw him into the school's gym supply room, where the gym teacher...did 'something' to him. A full hour later, Festus escaped, went back to his classroom, and using tables and chair, physically beat the kids involved, breaking bones and sending them to the hospital for months. Though the explanation was explained to the school's principal, Festus was still expelled for his act of violence. After a decision by his Aunt and Uncle, Festus and them moved so the latter could attend school still. Plot Festus is first introduced during the beginning of Volume 2, where he has a brief fight with a Vampire before being impaled and dieing, being shortly revived by a nearby Magnolia. Powers and Abilities Promotion: Being a Pawn, Festus can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Reaper Blood: Originally sealed by his aunt and uncle, upon his reincarnation into a devil Festus' reaper blood was unlocked, giving him it's full abilities. And even sealed, the blood still gave Festus inhuman strength. Shadow Manipulation: An ability passed down to him from his grandfather, Festus can fully manipulate shadows in any way, shape, or form. When it was first awakened, Festus could only manipulate object's shadows. Superhuman Agility: Even with his reaper blood sealed, Festus was adept at dodging and running, only further enhanced when he was reincarnated. Superhuman Strength: Similar to his agility, Festus had absurd strength as a human with his blood sealed. Examples of this are shown when he made a dent in a cement wall with a restrained anger induced punch. Again, similar to his agility, it was enhanced upon reincarnation. Chain Weaponry Skill: Even when first using Ouroboros, Festus showed immense skill in the weapon. Dragonification: Due to Giratina sharing his power with Festus, he can transform parts of his body into ones of the dragon, and even fully transform, heavily resembling Giratina. Equipment Renegade Antimatter (レナッゲイド・アﾝティマットター, Renaggeido Antimattotaa) is Festus' Sacred Gear, one of the Next Generation Longinus, and has the Renegade Dragon Giratina sealed inside. Renegade Antimatter, like the name, controls antimatter-a material composed of antiparticles, which have the same mass as particles of ordinary matter but opposite charges, as well as other particle properties such as lepton and baryon numbers. This antimatter is similar to the Bael clan's Power of Destruction, in which it can eliminate anything from existence if touched. It can also be used as a poison, able to infect a person and slowly kill them, and even tip weapons. Renegade Antimatter had two main forms; Solid, and Origin, both being pairs of wings. Solid is two pitch-black crooked wings with each having three red spikes. Origin appears as six tentacle-wings, which move more and have more articulation than Solid form. Three are on the left and right sides of the user's body, starting at their shoulder blades and trailing down. * Melty Blood. also known as A Distorted Dragon Skin, is the Balance Breaker of Renegade Antimatter. The wings wrap around the user, while skewering them with the spikes as they leak liquid antimatter, molding around and forming a grey Scale-Mail armor trimmed in gold, with red spikes emanating from the forearms and new extended wings. With the armor equipped, the user can form antimatter anywhere from close up or a distance, and can even change the properties, making it into a healing liquid if it's what the user wants. Ouroboros: Also called a Multi-Function Advanced Hunting Chain, or MAHC, is a weapon Festus was gifted with by his uncle, which bears three modes. The first and main mode being it's namesake, it is a long seemingly glowing chain where the front ends in a large bulbous head modeled after a snakes with acid green details, and a black spike on the back end. * Enkidu is the second mode, being the main attack setting. It now ends in sharp spear ends which are gold decaled in black, and has a seemingly infinite length. In this mode it is summoned from rifts and can shoot as fast as bullets. * Gleipnir is it's third, and least used mode. In this mode it takes the form of a thick strand of string with a needle heading it, covered in sealing talismans. It's main purpose is to tie up and restrain enemies, so it has little combat power. Wilting Primrose: Since every good reaper needs a scythe, Festus was given one directly from his grandfather, Hades. A multi-purpose change-weapon just like Ouroboros, Wilting Primrose has a sword mode, ranged mode, and of course scythe mode. Trivia * Festus' appearance is based on Kid-Gil from Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA, which also includes the second mode of Ouroboros, which is based on Enkidu, the chain. * A tradition in Festus' family is non-japanese first names. His name, Festus, is latin for happy. His last name Kimura can translate to 'tree village', so his fully translated name is 'happy tree village'. * In the Next Gen story, Festus is currently number one problem child. And his main problems are all non-supernatural related. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users